Dancing with The Devil
by PER5EFONE
Summary: Angels and Demons have never fully been at war... That is, until they capture the Demon King, Levi. (The updated version, which is now code and error free! Sorry, had problems loading it the first time.)
1. The Devil Has Risen

"We've been under attack again." Archangel Armin states, reading over the letter the messenger flew over to the Capital. "According to the report, there were 6 demons. Each one had the same color of wings, but we cannot identify which class they're from."

Archangel Eren looks at the report over Armin's shoulder, noticing that the paper has tiny specks of blood decorating the pages. "They could've been Fallen Angels; they know their ways around our cities. Or they could've been lowly demons." Eren suggests, shrugging.

But Armin doesn't answer, and Eren notices that he's gripping the paper too hard. "Armin?..."

The blonde-haired Archangel turns to face him, the color draining from his face. "They've killed the city." Armin's voice is barely above a whisper. " _They've killed all the Angels and burned the city..._ "

The reports slip from Eren's hands and drop to the floor, scattering everywhere... He cannot believe what he just heard.

"Who?" Eren swallows.

"They call themselves the 'Titans'."

* * *

Night is calling to him. _"Levi, return to us."_ it whispers, waking him from his slumber. _"Become one with us again..."_

Levi opens his eyes to the full moon shining down on him. He lifts his arm to cover his eyes. "Fucking bright." he mumbles, squinting into the light, and he gets up.

He looks at the moon, then opens his arms wide, as if to embrace it, and spreads apart his ebony wings. His arms drop, and he looks around. He notices that he is surrounded in an eerie fog, and the area he awoke in is barren. Only a tree in sight; the one he was on. He can't see anything beyond 10 feet in front of him.

He can hear the call of the demons around him, taunting him. Teasing him. Reminding him of the fear he can inflict on others.

In the midst of all the quietness, Levi frowns. Someone should have come to greet him by now. Maybe they just haven't sensed him yet.

"Fine, I'll return to you." he says into the night.

Tendrils of Darkness weave it's way through the fog, and towards Levi. he doesn't flinch. Doesn't even move. Not even when the last tendril of Darkness wraps itself around him, and consumes him whole.

 _The Night will learn to fear me._


	2. The Bleeding Sky

Eren has always been a morning person. He would always get up early to watch the sun make it's way over the mountains and high into the sky. But today was... different. Eren got up at the time he normally does, and steps outside onto his attached balcony that overlooks the capital, to see the sunrise... Something was off.

Normally, the sun-rays against the moderate blue sky would pink-orange hue to it. But this morning the sunrise doesn't have it's peaceful look. No, this morning, the sky around the sun is a deep red, a crimson color. It reminded Eren of blood.

There are no birds singing of flying. Nor are there any crickets chirping. It's deadly quiet.

Eren backs away from his balcony and turns to exit his room. He doesn't even have time to shut the door before he's already jogging down the hallway and towards Armin's room.

Eren pounds on the door, waking Armin up, and out of bed. "Go away..." Armin replies sleepily through the door.

Eren pounds again, harder. "Armin! Get up!" he yells, aggravated.

"It's too early for this. Go back to bed Eren."

Eren has to control himself from kicking down the door. "Look out your fucking window!" he hisses.

There's no answer from the other side. Then Eren hears a loud "shit". The soft click of the deadbolt unlocking calms Eren down a little. Armin opens the door and pulls Eren in.

"Do you have any idea as to what's going on?" Eren asks.

Armin shakes his head and looks out his 26 maze-shaped windows. "I haven't the slightest clue, but it can't be good... Has the sky ever been this clolor from your knowledge?" he turns to Eren.

"A red sky at night is one of the most beautiful things you can ever witness in this world. But in the mornings, it is considered deadly. A bad omen.. Armin, something terrible is going to happen soon..."

Armin nods, understanding what Eren meant. "You watch you back, too."

Eren tries to smile, but it was too forced, and ended up more as a grimace than a grin. And with that he turns to leave.

* * *

Levi has never loved mornings. And this one is no exception. Even though it's dark colors are in celebration for him, he just doesn't feel it... He doesn't really feel anything for that matter. Well, besides hate, anger, irritation, and annoyance. Those are really the only emotions he knows how to "feel". So, as he looks up into the bleeding sky, he feels annoyed.

 _Such a waste of energy,_ he thinks, _Next time, do something a little less extravagant._ Not like he was planning on a "next time", but you never know what could go wrong.

Levi sighs, and stands up and off his perch atop a bare cliff. "Darkness, com to me." he says, and as he spoke, little wisps of black smoke gather and swirl themselves around him, waiting to fulfill his command. "Surround the capital. Tell the Archangels I'm coming. Make my presence known." he whips his hand out in front of him, and the dark tendrils shoot off of his finger tips and scatter towards the direction he's pointing to...

All in the while, the sky grows darker and darker with each passing moment.

* * *

By now, the whole city is awake and alerted of the red sky. They've been told to never go out alone, and to stay with someone always. So, as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa watch over the capital from the castle tower, they fail to notice the thick black fog rolling down the mountains behind them. "The air is thicker." Mikasa states, the wind whipping her black hair out in front of her. She pauses to listen, and pushes her hair out of her face... She freezes mid-stroke. "Something's coming."

Armin turns around an nearly falls out of the comfort of the tower. He points a shaky finger towards something large and growing in the distance. "Eren, what the hell is that?!" he shouts.

Giant black clouds of fog have made their way over the mountains and are heading at a fast pace downhill towards them.

The people of the Capital have seen the massive bodies of blackness and are panicking about. Their screams are piercing to Eren's ears, and he resists the urge to scream back at them, too... Because what good would that do? It would only make it worse. "Everyone calm down!" Armin tries, but no one is listening.

There is a massive wave of blackness looming over them now, about five seconds away from hitting them.

"Everybody! GET DOWN!" Eren screams, throwing himself down, along with Mikasa and Armin.

The wave of Darkness hits the tower, flowing hastily over their bodies. Throwing those who weren't already on the ground against it. Soon the screams were muffled, and all Eren could hear was his own breathing.

Eren hears faint whispering, and looks up, but no one is around. He stands up. "Armin? Mikasa?" the fog has slowed it's pace, but it was impossible to see anything.

No one answers him. And Eren ignores it until he hears is again. "Who's there?" he turns, and the fog swirls around him. "What do you want?"

Still, nothing has answered, and Eren is clearly getting annoyed. Until he can make out words from the whispering.

 _I'm coming..._ They say. _I'm coming for you..._

And then the Darkness dissipates.

* * *

The Darkness Levi sent out should have relayed his message by now, and maybe do some damage to the city in the meantime. When he notices that the dark tendrils are appearing around him again, he feels a sense of peace floating through him. "That took long enough." he mutters, slightly disappointed with the amount of time Darkness took to carry this out.

The tendrils dance around his feet, and slowly begin to disappear into him. Absorbing his warmth and annoyance... This is the payment of using dark magick. It always has a price; from taking blood, or feeding off of your current emotions. Either way, it slowly eats away at your life, and energy... And soon, he will be nothing more than an old pile of bones, deteriorating in the wind.

But Levi is different. He is the King of Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without him, and therefore Levi will not die. But the wearing down of his energy is what worries him...

Darkness may not be able to kill him. But Light can...

"You may be of use to me still" he says, kicking at the pools of blackness at his feet. "Find me someone who can help me destroy Light."

The Darkness, eager to help, leaves as quickly as it came.

"Well, now I can figure out a plan..." he says, unfurling his black wings, and taking flight.


End file.
